


Vampiri

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che aveva scoperto della sua natura, non si era posto la minima domanda: Subaru era Subaru e tanto bastava.</p><p>Collocata dopo il capitolo ventisei di Long way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampiri

La prima volta che aveva scoperto della sua natura, non si era posto la minima domanda: Subaru era Subaru e tanto bastava (soprattutto perché in quel momento era in fuga da lui chissà dove); era stato nel corso della sua lunga caccia, quando la fame aveva iniziato ad attanagliargli la gola e a torturarlo crudelmente acuendo il suo olfatto, che si era posto la domanda. Non immediatamente, ovvio: la mente era così tesa verso il suo obiettivo che il tempo per i quesiti era giunto solo dopo, mentre si asciugava un rivolo di sangue dal mento ed osservava la figura scomposta di una giovane donna che, fino a poco prima, aveva scalciato per liberarsi dalla morsa delle sue zanne; lo aveva studiato sui libri, il rituale di caccia dei vampiri, ma nessun testo era mai stato così esaustivo come quella prima sera in cui la fame aveva vinto e si era ritrovato obbligato a soddisfarla. A mente fredda, una volta sazio, aveva avuto modo di analizzarla con la lucidità del Cacciatore, e si era accorto che era una sensazione molto diversa dall’appetito che aveva sperimentato nella sua vita umana: non sentiva alcun languore allo stomaco, ma di colpo i suoi nervi iniziavano a tendersi ed i sensi a sensibilizzarsi maggiormente, tanto che il suo olfatto diventava il primo dei tormenti; ogni essere umano aveva un odore diverso e si era domandato se capitasse anche agli altri vampiri di essere schizzinosi come lui, in materia: dopo aver storto il naso diverse volte, una scia deliziosa lo aveva guidato ad una ragazza dalle forme graziose, ma di cui lui non aveva notato altro che la porzione di collo scoperto, così come imponeva l’ultima moda del mondo in cui si trovava, e di lei non aveva visto altro che il colore della sua pelle, sotto cui intravedeva le vene azzurre, come delicate sfumature di acquerello, sentito altro che il profumo che lo inebriava più di quello di qualsiasi pietanza, e la bocca gli si era riempita di saliva come quella di un cane affamato.  
E poi c’erano i denti.  
Nessun crampo allo stomaco, ma un insistente ed odioso bruciore ai denti, soprattutto ai canini, che si erano allungati un po’ dalla sua trasformazione; un tormento insostenibile, che si faceva via via più intenso man mano che i suoi sensi analizzavano la sua preda come, normalmente, si farebbe con un piatto raffinato che si ama, studiando gli accostamenti di colori ed il profumo in base al proprio appetito. Sentiva come una stilla di fuoco che bruciava nei denti, dalla radice fino alla punta, provocando una tensione tutt’altro che piacevole a tutto il corpo, ed un desiderio folle di mordere, affondare i denti in qualcosa di soffice che gli desse pace.  
Era stato mentre si ricomponeva, il corpo ammantato di placida soddisfazione ed il retrogusto ferroso del sangue della sua vittima nella bocca, che si era posto la domanda: com’era Subaru quando cacciava? Lui così gentile da chiedere di continuo  _Scusa_  per le sciocchezze e  _Per favore_ per ogni piccolezza, lui con le mani sottili, da ragazzino aristocratico, lui con gli occhi dolci e profondi da bambino che ha conosciuto e sperimentato più di quanto normalmente possa accadere.  
In un certo senso, aveva avuto le sue conferme quando il lungo inverno del mondo che aveva eletto a sua dimora temporanea li aveva costretti a cercare un cibo che li saziasse davvero; nelle campagne innevate, dove il gelo e la sovente scarsità di provviste rendevano gli abitanti più deboli, nessuno si stupiva più di tanto di qualche morte inspiegabile. Uscivano quando il sole iniziava a calare, perché era col favore delle tenebre che la fame sembrava divenire insopportabile, ma capitava di dover camminare a lungo prima che un odore interessante arrivasse alle loro narici; in quel mondo così arretrato non era difficile trovare un luogo appartato dove spingere la loro preda e dove poi abbandonarne il corpo, in modo che la neve lo coprisse e coloro che avrebbero avuto la sfortuna di ritrovarlo pensassero ad una morte per assideramento. Spesso dovevano accontentarsi di prede il cui odore non era altro che appena tollerabile, ma la fame feroce che li stringeva alla gola non sembrava fare differenze, una volta che il sangue caldo iniziava a sgorgare dalla ferita.  
Subaru stringeva la sua vittima con tale forza da paralizzarne qualunque movimento e affondava i denti nel suo collo, rapido e quasi indolore, come un predatore esperto, e Seishiro rimaneva incantato ad osservare una scena che, fino a qualche anno prima, gli sarebbe parsa macabra ed orribile; forse era così perché anche lui era cambiato ed era diventato un vampiro, oppure forse era per via di Subaru-kun, di quel breve istante in cui sollevava il viso dalla sua preda e le labbra erano brillanti come fossero truccate, le mani artigliavano come un abbraccio il corpo senza vita e gli occhi erano d’oro screziato, lucidi e feroci come quelli di un gatto che stringa tra le fauci la sua vittima.  
Ed era tale la passione con cui teneva stretto contro di sé il corpo dell’umano che aveva saziato la sua fame, così delicato il modo in cui poi lo deponeva in terra, che Seishiro non riusciva a non pensare, con un sorriso crudele, che poche vittime potevano augurarsi di morire per mano di un carnefice così adorabile.


End file.
